


Small delicacies

by GuiltyPleasure403



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2017, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure403/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure403
Summary: Aaron decides to give Juliette some chocolate for valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I've been working my ass off on school-stuff with no time to spare. Here's a short apology and some unapologetic late Valentines fluff.

Having grabbed some time for themselves, Aaron has chosen the perfect gift for valentines day. Obviously, the tradition is ancient and he's only seen it in books they decided to burn, but to give the small confectionery to his love for an old day of tradition seemed fitting. Almost like waving goodbye to the Reestablishment with glee in your eyes. A flawless 'haha' to put the idiots down. 

In order to prepare the little lovebites he'd had to go through some trial and error and gotten kicked out of three different kitchens for wasting resources, of course he destroyed the evidence of this ever happening from the records they keep but nobody needed to know that and the cooks and maids had easily been bribed.

Giving them a new stove and oven after they mysteriously exploded would probably be easy, right?

(Total mystery. The cooks were happy for the new stuff but vowed to never let their Commander into any kitchen ever again.)

After some minor(read:Major) failure he'd recruited some old ladies to help him and it all ended well, he'd even gotten to taste some of the lovely little chocolates.

\-------------

Meeting Warner after her duties for the day seemed logical, his expressionless order doing nothing to convince her that he wasn't nervous. (His hands were inexplicably shaking.) Leaving Kenji and Adam with the others of their tiny little group of survivors she stepped into the elevator with him.

"Should I be worried?" is the first thing she says to him when it opens into their bedroom. The question goes unanswered except for the mildly affronted look he throws her.

Steering her toward the tiny couch he picks up a small silk pouch waiting on the nightstand together with a velvetbound bouquet of red and pink roses delved with small asphodels and white daffodils. 

"Since tradition seems to be a factor in what you want to happen to the world, I thought I'd bring you an old, useless one." is the answer to the utterly stupid one she'd asked. Handing the beautiful flowers and the pouch to her he sits down beside her.

"Happy Valentines Day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and good luck for #IFD2017


End file.
